Harry Potter the Marquis of Magic
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: Harry will take his inheritance and become great
1. Chapter 1

"Person talking"

'Person thinking/form of magic being performed'

" **Beast creature magically charged person talking"**

' **Beast creature magically charged person thinking'**

Voldemort stood over the broken and bloodied body of one James Potter his pale scaly skin shining in the dimm light of the fire from James Potters reducto that the so called dark lord barely managed to block.

Voldemort made his way up the stairs where he could hear a baby's crying

 **i o angeioplástis tis Margaret Evans krínon kánei étsi to sobrley dínei ti zoí mou stin yperáspisi enós angeioplásti Harry james apó to dikaíoma tou aímatos pou tou díno ti zoí mou pros yperáspisi tou tou kai i gnósi mou étsi óste boreí na akmásei den áfise kanénan kakó na ton angíxei**

(I lily margaret evans potter do so soberly give my life in the defence of one Harry James potter by right of blood i give him my life in defence of his and my knowledge so that he may flourish let no evil touch him")

It was a dark ominous sad day in Godric's hollow as Albus Dumbledore walked out of the destroyed Potter home with a young Harry Potter now 1 year old wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. A terrible event had befallen the young Potter not 2 hours ago the dark lord Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter then, was mysteriously destroyed.

Albus quietly laid harry on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's house under the watchful gaze of one Minerva Mcgonagall.

* * *

 **Time Skip 11 years**

Harry Potter ran from his cousin Dudly for the uptenthe time in a row, it really was an annoyance that Harry was forced to dumb himself down in classes whenever he, and Dudley were in classes together. And now Harry was sitting alone in his dark dank cupboard waiting hoping that something would happen. Over the years Harry had grown used to being banished to his cupboard.

The only thing that gave Harry even the slightest iota of comfort was playing with the strange energy he had discovered when he was 4. Harry was running from Dudley and his gang, he was scared Dudley was angrier than usual as Harry had punched him in the face when Dudley and his gang had tried to push him around.

While Harry was running he wished he could go some where Dudley couldn't find him, and then harry saw the school's roof and was just there. Ever since that day harry was exposed to a world he never imagined was real.

After Vernon's regular beatings, Harry remembered it well he had done better than dudley on a math test and when Vernon found out, after the beating Harry was thrown in his cupboard, but the most interesting thing was happening inside the boys head. While Harry'S magic was healing his body his mind was engaged in a struggle with the man who had killed his parents.

After many hours Harry won the dark lord wasn't gone but his essence skills knowledge was all his, unfortunately the dark lord wasn't gone, no he was their weakened.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Harry had been having fun learning about magic;The vast knowledge the dark lord possessed while largely unusable as he hadn't gone through the numerous rituals tom had performed on himself (nor did he plan to some of the costs one had to undergo) but other thing's like occlumency and its counter part legilimency, transfiguration blood magic potion making and several other sects of magic.

Over the time Harry had become adept at wandless magic and apparition; he absolutely loved fire spells probably a side affect of having voldemort in his head. Sadly Harry wasn't able to get to animagus transformations.

Harry had just received his hogwarts letter and he was excited; from dear old Tom's memories the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was a place of vast knowledge the library containing over 12,000 times in just the general section the restricted section held an additional 10,000 tome's. As well as the ravenclaw library the room of requirements; and diagon and knockturn alley.

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall finally showed up with one week until he was scheduled to leave for king's cross station. The two made their way to a shabby looking pub with grimy windows and a half broken door.

The pairs first stop was the wizarding bank gringotts where they were met by tiny little creatures the professor called goblins. Harry was ushered into a small office with the name Sheep Slaughter. "Mr Potter my name is Sheep Slaughter and there is a small matter we need to discuss before we can allow you access to your vault".

The goblin put a small golden bowl in front of him "this mister Potter is an ancestry font with 7 drops of your blood it will trace your line of ancestry so we may know for certain of your authenticity" Harry was handed a small dagger and he sliced his palm open.

The blood traced starting with uru pendragon then merlin and arthur to godric rowena helga and salazar then to gowther black and lorena potter then hundreds of more names of potter black peverall until finally him.

"That is a remarkable bloodline mister potter you have become a very wealthy man yes indeed" the goblin wrote something on a piece of parchment and summoned an under goblin who took the parchment and returned with several large books.

"These lord Potter are the Family Ledgers self updating and stored in the Family Ring; now on to business"


	2. Preparing for school

**Hey guys im back, Sorry about my extremely long absence from the amazing world of fanfiction but i have been BUSY from my move to New orleans to attend my dream college LSU. to getting a new job and girlfriend i have been very busy. I would like to forewarn every one that in this fic snape will be a fair but hard teacher and sort of a friend to harry and his group.**

"Brat" Human/witch/wizard

" _Brat" Spirit/undead/thinking_

" **Brat" Demon/Animal**

" _ **Brat" God/Goddess/ Elemental spirit/Howler/any other form of message**_

Harry opened the first ledger, This one with the Pendragon crest emblazoned upon the front. Harry slid his finger delicately down the index page, down to the total column. " _500 million, i'm freakin rich"_.Harry was pulled out of his by his account manager Griphook handing him the next book. " _200 million"_ Merlin was emblazoned on the front, It continued like this for 10 more minutes with a total wealth of 980 million galleons. The total amount made Harry's head spin, This feeling was understandable, seeing as Harry went from a poor abused boy who had nothing. To a filthy rich lord.

"Excuse me account master Griphook, is there a way for me to access my money without having to pop in to Gringotts to withdraw an indeterminate amount of money".

"yes lord Potter let me go get you one".

Griphook returned with a small leather loop, "Simply attach this to your belt lord potter, then think of a sum of money galleons sickels knuts and that sum will appear in a small leather pouch. Attached to this loop,Pull the pouch and the sum imagined will be released from the loop".

Griphook left and returned with a small book, The book was small with brown leather and looked as if it had just been made.

"My lord this is a list of non monetary assets in your vaults. I will give you a minute to look over this list". Harry looked over the list finding books, some clothing, a few weapons, some furniture and an ass load of raw materials and potion ingredients.

"Account master griphook how fast can you appraise items" "well our appraisers can asses one item in about an hour but the time frame would certainly be determined by the volume of items. Why the sudden interest mister Potter".

"Account master griphook I would like your appraisers to go over the non monetary assets in my vault and then send them to Hogwarts"

"I don't think that will be a problem". Griphook wrote a short note on a piece of parchment and, muttered a short sentence, in what Harry assumed was gibberish. The piece of parchment turned into a small vulture with a wickedly sharp looking beak, and flew away

Harry exited Gringotts, and headed over to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for robes. Madam Malkin was on him the second she saw his scar, asking if he needed anything, smothering him. To be honest Harry felt like she was trying to treat him like her child.

In the end Harry ordered two sets of robes, One set of robes for summer made of light fabric with cooling, comfort, resize, repairing, and washing charms on it. The second set of robes was thick with a dragon hide lining, and the same set of charms. As Harry stepped down from the fitting board, he encountered a small blond boy with a vainglorious smile stuck on his face. The boy approached.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, what is your name" the boy was looking at him curiously, studying him, drinking in every feature, judging him.

"Hi my names har-" before Harry could finish a taller man with silver hair walked through the door and gave Draco a withering look.

"Draco stop talking to commoner's and let's go" Draco shot harry an apologetic look and obediently followed his father.

To Flourish & Blotts to get his school books, having absorbed the complete knowledge and skill of Voldemort meant that Harry didn't really need most books beyond his school books and a few books on advanced potion making blood magic, Ritual Magic , and becoming an animagus.

Next stop ollivanders for his school and, then to Jellal's for his out of school wand. Most people didn't realize that all purebloods had at least two wands, one purchased at ollivanders and the other made for them a Jellals. The ones from the master wand smith Jelal weren't regulated by the ministry due to the extremely volatile nature of the tracking charm put on ollivanders wands to detect underage magic.

(lets just say that Harry got the same wand from ollivanders and so ill skip that part)

Turning into Knockturn alley Harry Palmed his Holly wand Nervously. He may have all the knowledge and power of lord voldemort but that didn't mean he could take a group of fully trained wizards at this very moment.

Soon harry came up on a small ratty looking shop. Harry walked into the shop stopping in front of the young bald man behind the counter. The store was rather spartan with dark blue almost black walls a light wooden counter and dark wooden floors

"What can i do for you young man" Jellal was a tall man with a clean shaven head and thick beard, he was dressed in a muggle suit.

"I need a wand made" Jelal hummed considerately before leading Harry through a side door. The room behind the door was filled with vials of liquid blocks of wood and different, what Harry assumed were core materials

"Okay all i need you to do is close your eyes and walk towards what you feel a pull too and pick up what you feel calling you pick it up and i'll take it from you"

When Harry opened his eyes, Jellal was holding 4 woods, 5 bonding agent's, and 5 cores. The wand maker put all the materials on a small table.

"This is going to be a tricky one to craft it will take about 2 and a half hours you may leave and come back if you please" Harry made his way out of the store and started to peruse Knockturn alley.

Walking around Harry spotted and interesting shop called the Nightshade lounge. Opening the door Harry was hit with a strong odor. The store had Long shelves filled with strange parts of animals or jars filled with liquids. An ancient woman appeared, almost like smoke behind the long counter that separated the customer and the peddler.

The woman looked older than dumbledore chocolate frog card, she had long wispy white hair that flew in disarray every time she moved, a single black rotted tooth poked out from her dry cracked yellow skin a long thin nose gave her face a pinched small look.

"I am Eudora Addams what can i do for young man" Harry did not answer her at first, he was too busy looking at all the ingredients that adorned her shelves, they were fascinating one was a fat lump of silver flesh.

"Unicorn liver freely given if your wondering mister Potter" that got his attention, Harry whirled around his face wide, the old crone merely smiled sending shivers down Harry's spine as a maniacal gleam surfaced in her eyes.

"How did you know who i am" the crazy old witch didn't make any move to harm him but Harry didnt trust her.

"Everyone knows you master Potter that scar on your forehead might as well be a glowing neon sign it wasnt good for you to come into the alley like this news of your perusal will spread like wildfire"

"Back to business i would like to purchase an entry and advanced potions set as well as a catalogue if you have it" the crone gathered his purchase that damnable smirk never leaving her face. That encounter rattled harry so he decided he ought to cover up the 'Glowing neon sign as she called it '

"Come back soon mister Potter" leaving the shop Harry went over to borgin and burkes to peruse the shelves, when one of the employes came up to him.

"Hello sir i am mister burke how may i help you" the man was shifty, his eyes scanning him up and down assessing the smooth patch of forehead where Harry's scar used to be, which he covered up with muggle makeup.

"Im looking for books show me what you have" it was a command not a request and burk quickly took him to a back room with a medium sized table filled with dusty books.

"The door has a ward that prevents you from taking the books from the room call for me and i will take your purchases when ready" Harry quickly perused the books taking all the books on blood magics, Ritual magic, Potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy, animagus, magic manipulation, defense against the dark arts, magical creatures, goblin customs and etiquette, books on proper pureblood customs, wandless magic, occlumency, magical blacksmithing, and enchanting

Harry was about to call for burk so he could leave but something in the corner of the room caught his eye. It was a set of 11 books. Walking over there Harry added them to his collection.

Heading back to the wand shop Harry was met at the door. Jellal opened the case to reveal a long wand about 13 inches long. The wood was a polished light red dark brown narrow about 2 in accross.

"The wand is 13 inches long and 2 inch across and you already know your materials" Harry picked up the wand and instantly felt the magical connection as his magic rushed into the wand.

"Now there are a few charms i can put a protection charm on your wand it wont stop the wand from breaking but it will reduce the risk of it breaking the other is a blood spell what that does is only you and your blood would be able to use this wand for that we would need three drops of your blood" Harry agreed to all the charms and made his way to the trunk shop after paying Jelal the hefty sum of 20,000 Galleons

After getting his trunk and going to flourish and blotts purchasing all his school books for all years. He also ordered a special book case that had a blood and friend charm on it that would make it so that only Harry's family and friends would be able to open the case as well as an indestructible charm which would make the cabinet almost unbreakable. But sadly he would have to come back in like 20 min to pick it up

Then he went to the animal store for a pet for him. Walking into the store, Harry just couldn't decide what he wanted .

"OWW YOU RUDDY BIRD I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD" as soon as Harry saw her he knew that she was the one. A beautiful white bird with intelligent amber eyes, and a mischievous smirk playing across her beak if that was even possible.

"Hey shopkeep i'll take her" both bird and humans head turned at the young man's proclamation. Harry was just about to pay the man when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the most beautiful snake in the world, she was a cross between a cobra and a rattlesnake but her rattle had 3 little holes, she was 18 feet long solid black with an arrow shaped head with black rings on her body that sported small yellow lines. The most interesting thing about her were the black wings stretched behind her flapping in fury. "What will you tell me about that one"

"You'll not want that one right mental snake bite anything that gets near it" the shopkeeper gave the snake a wary look "but if you really want it i can tell you that we have no idea what kind of a snake it is but so far it's resistant to all but the most powerful stunning spell's"

In the end Harry bought the snake, and the owl which he named Hedwig, and was currently deciding on a name for his new snake which was curled around his neck giving him a

"Hmm how about basil no let's say Asmodeus" Harry cautiously reached to stroke Deus's head. To his surprise his new companion eagerly leaned in to his touch, rubbing his warm scaly head against Harry's palm

" _The name is acceptable ssspeaker_ " forcing himself not to jump, he had done this before once in the zoo with the dursleys

" _So what can you tell me about yourself_ " Deus slithered around his shoulders and wrapped gently around his neck so Asmodeus could whisper in his ear

" _My species are called a Haskaani i am the last of my kind unfortunately we are from hindi born on their tallest mountains we were a proud race but sadly we were wiped out by a mad wizard who thought we were dark creature's_ " feeling Asmodeus brimming with anger Harry vowed to make his new friend happy even if he was only supposed to be his snake.

Harry swung back around and picked up his new bookcase. As our hero was walking away he heard a girl excitedly talking to her parents about the joy's of the wizarding world, so deciding to go over there and make friends Harry cautiously approached

"Hi im Harry potter i guess you were as taken with the wizarding world as i was huh" Harry nervously used his hand to rub the back of his head he didn't think it was going too well

"My name's Hermione granger are you a muggle born like me oh magic is so interesting how do you think magic interacts with science" it continued on like this for 20 odd minutes, with Hermione's parents giving her indulgent looks and him pitying one's.

"Hermione, Hermione how about we continue this discussion on the train to school lets go get some ice cream" Harry lightly grasped her shoulders and gave her a dazzling smile causing Hermione to blush lightly.

"O-okay Harry that would be fine we could go to Fortescue's" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him over to the ice cream shop

' _Her hand is so soft_ ' Harry had never held hands with anyone, much less a girl. Dudley made sure Harry never had any friends,

Over the next three hours Harry and Hermione ate ice cream and meet different people. Susan Bone's was a nice girl, who liked books just as much as Harry, And Hermione. Wile Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis loved art which endeared them to Harry who just loved to draw and paint. Art helped get him through some tough times with the Dursleys.

Bidding his new friends goodbye with a promise to meet on the train Harry headed to the apothecary shop in Diagon alley, he really found the potions book set to be sparsely populated with safety measures.

Opening the door, Harry was met by a portly man with a greedy look in his eyes that told you he was going to drain every Galleon from your purse.

"Hello i am Mishran alicorn welcome to the golden cauldron what may i do for you today"the man emerged from behind his counter.

"Yes i was wondering if you had any books or items related to safety while brewing or spells to keep myself safe when brewing dangerous potions" the man's entire demeanor shifted in an instant, from greed to genuine curiosity.

"Tell me child are you going to Hogwarts" Mishran began walking around the store pulling books from the shelves seemingly at random. Not only books but boxes too.

"Yes sir i am i just really found the potions text books lacking of basic safety equipment and i was thinking to myself such dangerous potions you would surely have some kind of protective gear"

"You are indeed correct there are several pieces of safety equipment for potion making unfortunately Hogwarts does not have the budget but i can see that you are a man of wealth if that is indeed one of Jellal's custom made wand in your pocket" Mishran smiled when harry subconsciously tucked his wand back into his pocket "Now im willing to make a deal with you i'll knock 20% off each individual set of gear and another 30% for the bulk order of 1000 sets i will also throw in a free set for you and 6 spare's"

"I'll take the deal how much do i owe you "It was an attractive offer and from what he had heard snape was a hard man to get along with and Harry didn't want a professor that hated him in such an interesting and powerful subject. And it only came out to a measly 200 galleons.

All the equipment was packed into a large wooden crate before being magicly shrunken, and Harry was on his way out, but Before Harry could leave Mishran stopped him at the door, Mishran pushed a small envelope into his hands, with Severus Snape written in a free looping script

"Please deliver this to severus when you have your first potions class pleas" as Harry was walking out the door he wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh i'm so sorry completely my fault" a young boy was helped to his feet by another boy

"Terribly sorry about that guys i guess i was lost in the clouds hi i'm Harry Potter" Harry stuck his hand out

"Neville Longbottom and this brooding fellow next to me is Blaise Zabini don't let his stone face fool you he's really a nice guy once you get to know him" Neville Harry and Blaise just walked around the alley visiting the various shops and talking

They all parted ways with a promise to meet on the train


	3. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
